It Was Only an Accident
by supermangageek23
Summary: Love is blind, literally. It started with a mistake and it tumbled into a giant mess. Inspired by the picture Love Is Blind by megaminoein on DA. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Ranma 1/2 I got the idea for this story from an image on deviantart, i'll give a link below. I hope this makes you laugh and go awww and everything inbetween. I will upload the next chapter right after this**  
~

Mousse was becoming desperate and in desperate times call for desperate measures. Mousse was planning one last ditch effort before losing the little bit of hope he had left.

Ranma and Akane were walking home for school, there name calling going back and forth.

"Tomboy"  
"Baka"  
"Thighs thick like a brick"  
"Numbskull"  
"Uncute"  
"Ring ring" was the only warning they got before Shampoo came crashing down on her bicycle just a hair's breath from where Ranma was standing.

"Aiya Airen!" Shampoo exclaimed jumping off her bike and glomping Ranma. "You miss me?" she asked.

Ranma at the moment was finding it hard to talk since he was ya know gettin the air squeezed out of him.

Akane who was at the moment trying to keep her temper in check walked ahead trying to ignore the people behind her.

Mousse at the moment was sailing through the sky and that's around when all hell broke lose.


	2. Going Downhill Fast

**okay so this is the real chapter ta-da~ and warning, near the end there's a lot of drama**

**i didn't mean for it to become so dramatic, it started out really humorous but then it went into drama the story had a mind of its own**

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

**so yeah**

Mousse's day started out pretty normal work, delivery, work, tell Shampoo his love.

It wasn't till mid afternoon that his day went sour.

Mousse forgot his glasses once again and ended spilling an order, the man who he spilled it on just happened to be Happosai (even perverts eat ramen) and he sent Mousse flying.

As Mousse went flying he heard a familiar voice. "Aiya Airen!" His beloved Shampoo was down there. This was an opportunity in disguise.

Landing gracefully he hugged who he thought was Shampoo which was actually a telephone pole. "Shampoo my love!"

"Shampoo no there, stupid duck!"

Mousse turned and headed for the nearest person which he again thought was Shampoo. Hugging Akane tightly he said "Shampoo my love"

Akane was about to tell Mousse that 'his love' was over there but before she could speak he did something shocking all present by kissing 'Shampoo'.

Ranma was already pissed about Mousse having his hands around Akane but when he kissed her he was ready to kill the blind boy. Shampoo who was oblivious to Ranma's anger was still holding on to him "Too, too cute couple they make, yes Ranma?"

Akane was in shock for a total of a millisecond before sending Mousse flying.

As Mousse went flying_ 'Shampoo seemed smaller framed today, but her lips were so soft''_

Akane was puffing, her cheeks pink._ 'I can't believe he kissed me'_

Embarrassed and angry, Akane's legs gave out on her and she fell to the grown her eyes distant.  
_'He kissed me! The nerve! That blind fool kissed me!'_

Ranma who had finally had enough of Shampoo reminded her that she was probably late for a devilry. Saying her farewells to her 'Airen' Shampoo took off leaving Ranma and Akane.

"Akane what was that you let him kiss you?"  
Snapping out of her daze, Akane turned angry eyes on Ranma "What do you mean let him kiss me?"

"You know what I said, why'd you let that blind duck kiss you!"  
"I didn't let him do anything! For your information, he kissed me and it barely lasted more than five seconds!"

"Did you want it to last more than five seconds?"

Akane grew angrier "What is wrong with you ? Of course I didn't want to kiss Mousse!"

Ranma who was still angry at Mousse was taking it out on Akane even though he know in the back of his head that she was not the one at fault. "It sure seemed that way!"

"Argh! Why do you even care?"  
"Because your my fiancee, your not suppose to go around kissing other guys!"

"Oh please, like you don't flirt with other girls!"

"That isn't true and you know it!"

"Is it now? You want me to believe you but you don't even think twice about believing me!"

"Oh now you're just being dramatic, forget it!"

Akane laughed without humor at his statment "Me being dramatic? YOU'RE the king of drama!"

Ranma was really pissed and his logical side warned him to think this through before you do something you regret but the bigger part of Ranma was angry and wanted return the words he was given.

In a cool voice Ranma said "You know what, I feel bad for Mousse. When he realizes that instead of kissing beautiful voluptuous Shampoo, he kissed a no boobs tomboy thunderhead, he'll be horrified.

Looking down Akane tried to calm herself down, walking over to him she raised her hand and slapped him. In a cold voice almost sounding like Nabiki she said " You say a lot of shit talk but you act like a possessive jerk. If I'm so repulsive, why do you care if another kisses me or touches me?" Looking at Ranma her eyes hard "I'm tired of your crap, our engagement is over"

**please review**


	3. On The Other Side of Town&Running Idiots

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

Mousse had thought something off when he kissed 'Shampoo' but brushed it off as his worries and nerves.

When he had found himself back at the cat cafe he found his glasses and the 'old ghoul' put him back to work. Working was actually helping Mousse, it kept his mind busy.

Any time he had a break his mind would start wondering 'Her waist was so tiny, she smelt like vanilla. Wait a second, Shampoo normally smells of strong perfumes not light vanilla.'

Mousse paused completely at thought, she smelled different and add to the fact that she felt different. Not that he went around feeling her up but he did grow up with her. Even though her waist was small but she wasn't that small she also seemed a bit shorter.

'Oh No! Nononononononononono no no NOOOOOO, please Kami please tell me that I kissed Shampoo!'

As Mousse was praying to every God known to man, Shampoo (the real one) walked into the Cat Cafe.

Seeing her Mousse rushed over and grabbed her shoulders "Were you okay with the kiss?"

Shampoo gave a puzzled expression before a smile came over her face "I have no, no problem with kiss" Mousse gave a giant sigh of relief but his relief was short lived when Shampoo kept talking " You and Akane make too too cute couple!"

All color ran out of Mousse's face, he kissed the wrong girl and Shampoo didn't even care.  
Mousse felt numb, he didn't even hear Shampoo as she continued to talk.

'What am I going to do? The kiss was suppose to be my last ditch effort, I told myself if it didn't work out after the kiss, I should just give up. But could I really give up Shampoo? Oh no, I didn't even think about how angry Akane is going to be, actually Ranma will be way worse! What am I going to do'

Realizing that if Ranma was mad (which he would be) then he would be lookin for Mousse, meaning he would be coming to the Cat Cafe...

'Oh Shit, I need to leave-'

Before Mousse could finish his thought, before he could even move a muscle the doors burst open and standing at the opening was Ranma with a angry gleam in his eyes.

Mousse would have fainted if he could have.

But no what Mousse needed to do was Run, run very very very fast. Because Ranma Saotome was pissed of with an aura of killing intent.

"Mousse.." said Ranma slow and dangerously.

Mousse was trying very very hard to resist the urge to panic. Even though Mousse had gone on and on about how one day he would defeat Ranma and even though Mousse was no weakling, he was there for the Saffron incident.

He remembered the strength and sheer power Ranma had when fighting for Akane. Even though he knew Ranma didn't like to openly share his emotions and even though he didn't really like Ranma. He had some form of respect for him and knew he cared deeply for Akane.

So Mousse understood why Ranma was angry. He understood he didn't stand a chance.

But that didn't mean for just a second that he was going to let himself get beat up.

Ranma took a step forward and Mousse took two back.

Just because he wasn't going to let himself get beat up didn't mean he was going to fight back either.

As soon as Ranma took another step, Mousse turned around and ran. He ran straight through the back entrance of the Cat Cafe and kept going.

Ranma was hot on his trail.


	4. What Happened Earlier

**Okay so here's a longer version of the chapter you guys saw that I'm going to delete. So far people want longer chapters with slightly long wait more than fast updates with short chapters. So were going to try doing long chapters FTW! Hope you like this chappie.**

Let's take a moment to go back a little bit to before Mousse's _'oh shit_' and Ranma's _'I'm going to fucking kill you' ._

~letsdothetimewarpahaiiiiiiii iin~

Ranma stood still. Frozen in place, the events of what just happened replaying over and over in his head.

_'I am such an idiot! Why did I say what I said to her? It wasn't her fault...''_

Ranma's head was bowed low as he tried to reason things in his head._ 'It's not my fault that I got upset, anyone would get upset if they saw their fiance kiss another person. But that's just it, she didn't kiss him, she was right it was barely five seconds and I overreacted. But that didn't give her the right to yell at me!'_

Ranma's logical side and Ranma's sense of what was right and wrong were arguing in his head.

Ranma felt upset, this was all so complicated. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why did it always have to be so hard for him?

He wasn't sure how exactly to feel, on one hand he felt upset and guilty for fighting again with Akane and on the other hand he felt anger. Pure rage and fire, but he wasn't sure exactly who to be mad at.

At himself for the situation with Akane or Mousse who caused all the problems in the first place. His thoughts paused_ 'This is all Mousse's fault. If he hadn't came and kissed Akane then I wouldn't be in this situation...'_

With someone to take his anger and blame out on, Ranma had a plan and a course of action.

So Ranma turned and headed for the Cate Cafe. One thing on his mind _'I'm going to kick Mousse's ass'_

Now that we got that out of the way, lets see how well it's going for Mousse as he runs for his life

~letsdothetimewarpagainnnnn~

_'Oh shitohshitohshitohsitohshit I am so fucking screwed! I need to find a way to calm him down. Maybe I can explain to him that it was only an accident, oh who am I kidding it's Ranma! He'll kick my ass just for the heck of it!, Oh what am I going to do! I might as well try for the reasoning approach and see how well that goes...'_

Slowing down against my better judgement I turned around with my hands up and faced Ranma.  
He took a step towards me and I took two back. "Now...Ranma, listen..."

Ranma seemed to ignore as he headed towards me with a punch, I blocked and backed farther away from him. "Look Ranma, it was just a mistake!"

It was really starting to seem that Ranma didn't care and was going to kick my ass anyway as he threw a kick and a punch my way.

Running out of options I threw my chains at him, entangling him._ 'Now's my chance before he breaks loose.'_

"For Kami's sake, please just listen Ranma!" He stopped his struggling and stared at me. Taking that as my cue to go, I began.

"I didn't mean to kiss Akane! I swear! I thought it was Shampoo! If you-  
"That's why you should wear your glasses you stupid moth-  
"Hey! No reason to start name calling!" Ranma just gave me a flat stare. "Okay, maybe some name calling is reasonable, but I really didn't mean to kiss Akane! I know how much you care for her."

Ranma looked like he was about to protest, I interrupted him before he could "No matter how much you deny it, I know you care. You look at her like how I look at Shampoo. You love her."

Ranma looked down, his voice gruff "Let me go duckboy..."

Lookin a bit wary "You promise you won't kill me?"  
"I won't kill you."

I let him go. He stretched and rubbed his arms. "We good?"

Ranma turned and looked at me and before I knew it, he punched me and I was on the ground in pain.

"Now we're good."


	5. Making Amends & Becoming Friends

**Hello all, sorry for the late chapter. Quick thing I want to go over, the pairings for this story is Ranma/Akane and Mousse/Shampoo if you are not a fan of either of those couples leave now. Another reason I'm stating this is because, later in the story there will be drama and emotions will run high but overall the pairings will be the same ones mentioned at the end. So don't freak out later on. **

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

After picking himself off the ground Mousse headed back to the Cat Cafe.

_'Well, he didn't kill me. Bruised half my face perhaps but at least I'm not dead.'_

Even with the thoughts that he wasn't dead, Mousse was still down.

_'What am I going to do? What to do?' Shampoo didn't even seem to care about the kiss. I don't know if I can face her.'_

Turning directions last minute, Mousse headed to the park.

Not paying attention, he sat down on of the swings and let out a sigh.

"Hey Mousse.."

Looking beside him he saw Akane sitting in the other swing. "Hey Akane- wait a minute! AKANE!"

Mousse jumped up and backed away from the swings.

Akane remained unmoving. When Mousse realized she wasn't going to attack him, he dropped his defensive stance. Rubbing the back of his neck, he thought of something to say.

"Look Akane, about earlier I-"  
Akane stared straight ahead as she said "No need to apologize. I know it was a accident."

This time looking at Mousse with a sad smile "I already hit you, I'm not mad anymore." looking away she said more to herself "Just tired of it all."

Mousse stood confused and thankful. Sitting back down again, he attempt conversation.

"I know you say it's fine if I don't, but I really am sorry Akane."  
"Me too" Mousse looked over hearing something in her voice, he saw her tearing up but she kept them from falling.

"I guess we're two peas in a pod, huh?" Mousse said looking away.

Akane wiped her eyes ruffly and let out a question mumble.

"What I mean to say is that, we're both in a situation where we have to fight for the attention of the one we love..."

Akane laughed without humor, "Two peas in a pod...heh"

Mousse was staring at the ground when an idea came to him. Turning to Akane he said "Hey...I have an idea it sounds crazy but... it could work."

Looking at Mousse, Akane said "I've heard some crazy, try me.."

"My idea is jealously."  
"Jealousy?"  
"Yes, you see we're always the ones getting jealous, it's time we show them how it feels. Show them that if they don't want us, we can find someone else."

Seeing Akane's look Mousse defended himself "Hey, I said it was a crazy idea."

Sighing and dropping her head into her hand she said "Okay, so if I do go along with this plan, what would we do?" Looking up again and at Mousse "When Ranma get's jealous he does something stupid, well more stupid than normal plus it doesn't take much to push him. If we did whatever your plan entailed, you'd be dead and I'd be angry."

Mousse pouted " He wouldn't kill me..."

Akane raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, he would totally kill me. But hey, I'm all out of options" Mousse looked up at the darkening sky "I've tried so hard, but I'm running out of hope."

Looking at Akane again, he grabbed her hands in his, face looking down "Please Akane! Help me! I don't know what else to do! I-I just want her to acknowledge my love..." Mousse's voice was heavy with emotion.

Akane's heart went out for him. Sighing she took a hand out of his and patted his head "I'll help you Mousse"

Overcome with happiness Mousse hugged Akane "Thank you so much, thank you, thank you.."

Akane just patted his back. "No problem Mousse."

As they had a there moment a person in the shadows stood watching.

**please review**

**p.s. there's an image for this scene on DA, we did an art trade (im working on side of it) it's by StarbuckViper**

** favourites/49370706#/d5cqhub **


End file.
